


Talking To The Moon

by AngelaTommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaTommo/pseuds/AngelaTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was always a daddy's boy. Ever since Harry was born they've been inseparable. Harry never got to know his mother. Daddy always told him that she got sick and she was taken away from us because she was needed up in this wonderful place called Heaven, where the flowers never die and it's always sunny and bright, and theirs a bunch of great, beautiful people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was born with Leukemia. He talks to his dead Mommy. Louis just wants Harry to be healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! the beggining is kind of slow but keep reading, I promise it gets better.
> 
>  
> 
> This is in dedication to the song: Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xknW3A5LhZ0

Harry was always a daddy's boy. Ever since Harry was born they've been inseparable. Harry never got to know his mother. Daddy always told him that she got sick and she was taken away from us because she was needed up in this wonderful place called Heaven, where the flowers never die and it's always sunny and bright, and theirs a bunch of great, beautiful people. He tried to go there when he was 7, his friend from school told him that his mommy took a bunch of vitamins to get into heaven because she wasn't strong enough so he found Daddy's vitamins and he took the whole bottle because he didn't want to wait to get to Mommy. But right when he saw Mommy for the first time, he was sucked back into reality, in a big white bed surrounded by a bunch of weird looking people in masks. It was scary. But he promised to never try to see mommy again because Daddy would always tell him that if I tried to do that again she can get fired from heaven and wont ever work there again. And Harry knows how happy mommy is in Heaven, she tells him sometimes when Harry can't fall asleep because he's wondering if shes doing a good job there, and if he got her in alot of trouble. But she always tells him he's beautiful and that makes harry confused because boys aren't supposed to be beautiful, only girls are! He knows mommy is beautiful, but shes not like the rest of the mommy's he see's here. His mommy has two big wings on the side of her, where her shoulders are, and she doesn't touch the ground, she floats and she has the most beautiful skin harry has ever saw. He thought daddy had nice skin, but daddy is tan, and Mommy is like snow white! He keeps forgetting to tell daddy about all the times he see's mommy, but he's too scared because he doesn't like to see daddy cry. He loves his daddy.

 

***

 

"Curly, time to wake up curly." Louis whispered, giving harry a big wet kiss on his cheek, earning a groan in response. Harry rubs his eyes and looks at Louis, stretching his arms out in front of him. Louis smiles warmly and picks harry up and throws him onto his back, spinning around in a circle before running off into the kitchen.   
"Flight Curly is now landing!" he says as he places Harry down on a chair by the kitchen table. Harry laughs uncontrollably.   
"What would you like for breakfast, Astronaut Curly?" Louis chuckles to himself at his nickname. He gives himself alot of props for coming up with it.  
"Cereal!" Harry exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his seat, kicking his feet back and forth. Louis smiled and grabbed the box of Lucky Charms and poured it into a bowl with milk.  
"Here you are, love!" Louis smiled and dropped the plate in front of harry, who, very much like a bear, attacked it using no spoon.  
"Daddy!" Harry said in between bites.   
"What's up hazza" Louis sighed reaching for his phone and texting his mate, Niall, asking if he could watch Harry for a few while he went to the doctors to schedule an appointment for harry. Harry was a pretty healthy kid in Louis' eyes, but in the doctors, he a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.   
Harry was born with Leukemia, and it's only getting worse as he gets older. If you see harry on the streets he looks as if hes a normal regular 9 year old boy, but on the inside his organs are battling with each other, some are failing and hes just dying.   
"I saw mommy last night again!" harry squealed, shoving a little marshmellow in his mouth.  
Louis heart nearly stopped.  
"W-what- uhm what did she say to you?" Louis asked, resting his head in the palms of his hands.  
"She said that it's almost my time and to tell you but I'm not sure what she meant daddy." Harry took a sip of his orange juice.  
Louis sighed and clenched his eyes shut from letting any tears let loose. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face from any bad thoughts.  
"Come on, curly, lets get you dressed for school."

 

***

"Tomlinson?" the nurse called. Louis had been sitting in that damn black chair for almost a good hour, his arse is probably flat now. He made his way into the room and sat down on the much comfier expensive chairs laid out in the doctors office. Louis can't lie, he'd given up most his money for this doctor, and he better save Harry, because Louis can't.  
"Louis! Hello, lad, how are you doing today?" Liam shouted while closing the door behind him. Liam Payne, Harrys Leukemia doctor has become a close friend to them both. He's helped them ever since Harry was born, and he couldn't ask for a better doctor than him. "Li, I'm doing well actually, just a bit rusted from those rubbish chairs you've got in there!"  
Liam laughed and placed his charts on his desk and took a seat. "I'll make a mental note to upgrade those, just for you. So, how is he coming along?"   
Louis' sighed because he can't bear to say it, "Well, he's not getting any better. S'always complaining about stomach aches and headaches." Louis pauses, because, hey this might be passing the line of weird but it has be to said, "he- he saw Eleanor again."  
Liam paused and took a while to just look at Louis. His eyes filled with pity and sorrow, Louis could throw up his lunch right then and there. But he doesn't.   
"Lou, it's fine. You have to remember he's just a kid still, his imagination is filled with all sorts of things. It's not uncommon." Liam reached in his draw and took out a bottle of pills.  
"If you want, I would suggest these for Harry." Liam sighed as he passed them over to Louis.   
Louis held it in his hand for a bit before looking at the label that read: "Metyrapone"  
"It helps him forget. He wont see her anymore." Liam took out a pen and prescription paper before adding "do you want it?"  
Louis paused, it was as if his whole world stood still. That it was just this moment. He muttered the words "Yes."

 

***

"Say bye bye to uncle Niall!" Louis smiled, patting Niall on the back as he picked up his bags from the floor. Niall had stood over for a week because his work had given him vacation early, the lucky Irish bastard. Harry pouted  
"But why does Uncle Ni have to leave! Can't he stay just one more day pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseeee!" Niall laughed a rough laugh and bent down to his knee's just about eye level with harry. "Aye there banana boy, I've got to go to work tomorrow! But I promise ya this," Niall leant into harrys ear and whispered something Louis couldn't hear. He made a mental note to ask Harry about that later, but instead for now, he just laughed at the nickname Niall had given to harry when he was around the age of 5 when he would non stop eat bananas and his obsession with the food had gotten to the point where he would even sleep with a banana pillow. But hey, that's his son and he wouldn't change him even if the world depended on it. 

***

Louis was awoken by screams and cries. He peered over at the clock which read 4:23AM. He threw on some briefs and ran to Harrys room.   
"Hazz?" he turned on the light and saw a delicate fragile harry clutching his head and clenching his eyes shut tight. Louis ran over and threw harry onto his lap, spreading soft warm kisses over his temples, cheeks, nose, and forehead while whispering silent "I love you's" and "Everything's going to be okay" and "I've got you, I'm right here". He waited untill harry had calmed down and was now nestled into his chest, breathing at a normal pace. Things like this happen alot in the Tomlinson household. Harry would have terrible headaches, to the point where he can barely hear or see. It scared Louis to death because there was nothing in his power he could do but hold the fragile boy. But if holding him was to keep him alive, then he would hold him until the end of time.   
"Daddy?" Harry looked up at his father, gripping his hold tighter on Louis.   
"Yeah, curly?" Louis replied, taking in the scent of harry. Harry smelt like starbursts, but he doesn't remember harry eating them. Typical harry.  
"I love you daddy."

***

It's been about two months since harrys had a headache that bad. Everything seems to be doing amazing. Niall had visited a few times and ever since he had been giving harry those pills Liam suggested, the dreams or imaginations of his mother had been gone. Things were just normal again. At least that's what Louis thought.

***

"DADDY DADDY HELP DADDY HELP ME" Harry screamed. Louis nearly knocked over two lamps running twoards the bathroom. He barged open the door and flew to where harry was nestled in the corner.   
"Whats wrong haz! what happened! are you okay? are you hurt?" Louis was so incoherent he barley knew his own name right now, but that doesnt matter because his harry is hurt.  
"Daddy" Harry cried, his bottom lip turning into a quivering mess.   
"You have to tell me whats wrong baby please tell me what happened" Louis went to go kiss harrys head when he felt a hand reach for his and open it.   
Harry placed something in Louis' palm that shook him to the core.   
Louis looked down and saw, in his hand, half of harrys curls. 

***

"What flavor do you want?" Louis asked, handing 5 dollars to the ice cream man. Harry put his finger on his lip and poked at it a bit before shouting "Cherry!"   
It's been over 3 months since harry had lost all of his hair. He's still the most beautiful boy Louis had ever seen in his entire life. His bright green eyes lighting up any room and making anyones day ten times better than it was.   
They walked on the beach for what seems like forever. "I want to go in the water daddy!" Harry shouted, pointing twoards the ocean. Louis smiled and thew his shirt off along with harrys. He picked harry up and ran into the water at full speed, earning and laugh and scream from harry as the hit the freezing cold water. "Ready to be a cannonball?" Louis smiled picking harry up from the waist and preparing to throw him in the hair. "1" Louis counted, "2" Harry counted, "3!" they both screamed as Louis threw harry into the air. Harry fell right back down with a slight splash and non stop laughter. Louis went back to the shore where he whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of Harry playing in the water.   
It's things like that, that make harry so beautiful. How he could be caught totally off guard and still make the perfect picture. 

 

(This is what I imagined the picture to be a little like: http://photo.net/photodb/photo?photo_id=14667833 except with no hair and a little beanie on )

 

***  
Harrys getting worse. He can barely move out of his bed. He's been switched to a feeding tube because he can't get his food down without vomiting it back up and, honestly, louis doesn't know what to do. He just feels so alone. He's just so scared.

***

Harry was moved into the hospital a month ago. He's not getting any better, but he hasnt gotten much worse. Harry had made a few friends while being here. Like the little girl from room 361 right across the hall from Harry.Her name is Lux. She has lung cancer. She doesn't have much time either. Louis discovers hes not as alone as he thinks he is. He's made friends with the mother and father of Lux, there names are Perrie and Zayn.   
"Daddy! Look at thi-" harry stops to let out a few coughs "this teddy Lux got me! She won it from a game in the arcade! looklooklooklooklooklook!"   
"Aw that's very nice of you, Lux! Say thank you Harry." Louis smiles, scruffing with harrys "hair". Ever since he got to the hospital he's been wanting to get a wig because he "doesn't look like the rest of the other boys and girls" so, as harry wished, Louis went out and got Harry a wig, even though louis kept telling him that he's amazing and perfect the way he is. But that's harry. Stubborn. Louis took out his phone quickly and snapped a picture of the two of them. Yeah, that's going to be framed.   
"Thank you lux!" Harry smiled and gave Lux a warm hug. Lux laughed and went up to Louis. She cupped her hands around his ear and whispered "Curly's the bestest friend I could ever ask for. Thank you mister." and ran off next to harry.  
Louis had to excuse himself from the room to go cry. 

Harry is wonderful.. 

(Heres the picture: http://assets6.gcstatic.com/u/apps/asset_manager/uploaded/2012/30/harry-styles-baby-picture-1343137054.jpg )

***

"Harry"  
"Yes, daddy?"  
"I love you so much"

***

Harry is going in for surgery today. Lux came over and wished him goodluck, giving him a kiss on the cheek for goodluck.   
"He'll be fine, Lou. Lux had this operation done two times already and shes better than before." Perrie smiled, resting a hand on Louis' shoulder.   
"Yeah, theirs nothing to be worried about." Zayn added, wrapping an arm around Perries waist. Louis thanked them both and went over to harry, where he was lying on the bed watching Teenage mutant ninja turtles on the television.  
"You nervous Haz?" Louis asked, rubbing harrys leg as he sat down next to him on the way too small for two people- bed.  
" A little bit." Harry answered giving louis a nervous glance.  
"Well theirs no need to be, Curly. Mommys watching you and she's told her boss to take good care of you and shes going to make sure you dream good dreams when your asleep. She loves you so much Harry." Louis muttered out, the words almost stung his mouth, but it had to be said, for harrys sake atleast.  
Harry just smiled and wrapped his arms around louis' neck and whispered "I love you so much daddy, you're the bestest daddy in the whole wide world" before kissing him on the cheek.   
Louis smiled and held a tighter grip around harry, but making sure he isnt hurting him. "I love you more than anything. I love you more than the whole world, because you ARE my whole world, Harry."

***

2 Hours into the surgery and Louis thinks he's thrown up everything he ate so far. He would keep going but theirs literally nothing but air left in his stomach, so he just sticks with pacing back and forth, trying not to lose his balance. Along with Perrie and Zayn, Niall and Liam came to keep company for when Harry was awoken and to tell him what a good boy he is and how amazing he did.   
"Lou, calm down, come sit. Relax, mate." Niall patted the seat next to his and Louis obeyed and took a seat next to Niall. "He's gonna be fine, yknow?"   
"Yeah, yeah I know. I just hope Eleanors doing a good job keeping away the bad dreams. I love him so much Ni. I can't have him leave me"  
Niall shook his head and patted Louis' back "he's not gonna leave you"   
"Promise?"  
"Promise."

***

3 hours later. A doctors comes out.

***

Niall broke his promise.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harrys P.O.V:

 

Hi daddy! I know you can't hear me, but I like to think you do. But sometimes when I say your name, you look around, so I hope you know I didn't leave you daddy! I would never leave you! I've been watching you, Daddy. Every day! I don't like some of the things you do to yourself. It makes me and Mommy sad. Mommy says to start eating mister! Oh and Daddy, do you remember Lux? She's here with me! She came 2 days ago. She says hi. It's so beautiful here, daddy. It's everything you said it was. Mommy sings to me every night, and sometimes I sing to you too, because you can't sleep. I hope it works daddy. I try to sing my bestest just for you. I watch Uncle Niall sometimes too! He's very sad too. But not like you daddy. Niall drinks this thing and then he gets all crazy like that time you went to the dentist and they took your teeth. I love Uncle Ni. I hope he still loves me too. I think he does. Daddy, you love me too right? Because I love you so so much! Mommy tells me stories about how you two met and how much she loves you and you loved her. You were a great daddy. I have to go now daddy, but I hope you heard all of this. It's so beautiful here. Your not alone. I am here. 

 

I love you, daddy.


End file.
